Monster of Logic
by Hieda
Summary: In a world in which he knew nothing about, in which things darker than he could possibly imagine exist, he'll have to learn to trust and work together if he wants to survive. He might even find the 'genuine' thing along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The World is Terrifying as Expected

In retrospect he really should have expected things weren't going to end well when Isshiki had rudely awoken him on the weekend of all things with urgent student council business. It was one thing to ask him to waste his precious weekend on school related activities but entirely another when the task at hand had him traveling for three hours on bus to get where he was going. Oh he may have felt responsible for Isshiki's current position as the StuCo. president but that didn't mean he would bend over backwards at her beck and call. Fortunately for him he wasn't going uncompensated for his efforts, a whole day off of school while the business was being conducted as well as a hotel room all to himself a pretty good deal if he did say.

Unfortunately for him the end result was much more of a headache than he was initially lead to believe. He had been waiting for almost twenty minutes in the student council office of one Kuoh Acadamy.

"I'm so sorry mister Hikigaya the president is wrapped in urgent business with some of the other students on campus. I assure you she'll be back any minute to help finish the forms for the event."

Now this was his current predicament, being forced to wait with this over anxious brown twin-tailed haired girl who had done nothing but apologize for the last twenty minutes while he sat in one of the admittedly comfy chairs off to the side. It wouldn't have been so bad if she left to go about her business, now he was just growing irritated with how persistent she was. Hell even Yui wasn't this bad at her most annoying this woman needed to tone down her overtly placating attitude. She was definitely a 'nice' girl and nothing could be more irritating to him right now than that.

"As I said please don't mind it, I'm sure she has a lot to deal with and I really don't mind waiting." he quickly muttered off, a lie of course but anything to get the girl off his back so he could at least be in peace during these moments of boredom.

"Well please just tell me if you need anything." the girl replied before wandering off to other side of the room containing some smaller desks, probably back to whatever task she had been doing before his arrival.

Finally he was left to his own machinations and took the leisure time he had to had to examine the room he currently presided for the last while.

To be frank it was ridiculous, the amount of money that must have been spent to furnish this room probably costed more than his own home. The ornate desk that made the centerpiece of the room looked to be an antique of a pretty decent age if the scars and marks that littered it were any indication. All the chairs seemed to be made out of quality brown leather, hell even the drapes that hung off the windows behind the desk were probably something stupid like 100% silk not that he was uncouth enough to go up to them and check.

His ruminations were broken from the overtly lascivious room when the front swung open finally revealing who he presumed to be the president. She was a rather short young woman with a slim figure, her black hair styled into a short bob cut that along with her glasses gave her a very serious looking mien. It may have been the aura or demanding respect or maybe it the way she held herself, but she had a remarkable similarity to a certain ice queen.

"I appreciate your waiting patiently on this matter Hikigaya, some of the other club students that were staying on the campus were making a ruckus that I had to deal with," she sighed forlornly making her way to the desk before taking her and straightening herself out. "Now if you would, did you bring all the documents we requested."

"Right here." he said reaching into his bag to take out the papers that Isshiki had left for him to deliver, to be honest he hadn't even bothered to read figuring it had nothing to do with a loner like him anyway. Best for him to get this over with before spending the rest of his time relaxing.

"Thank you," she accepted the papers from his hand, sifting through them and signing her signature on all the documents that needed it. "Well everything seems to be an order and all the information is here, thank you for your time hikigaya."

Ah finally time to put an end to this and get on his way. "No problem miss president, thank you for your time."

"Please call me Shitori, after all we'll be working together quite soon. It would be good for us to establish a working relationship." the now named Shitori responded giving a brief smile.

Now that was certainly something he couldn't ignore. "I wasn't aware that you needed anything else from me."

"Really?" Shitori blinked surprised, "Of Course you'll be helping us for the festival, that's what the request forms were for."

"I didn't bother reading them, after all I'm only the delivery boy it has nothing to do with a loner like me." Hikigaya shrugged parroting his own thoughts from earlier.

"Well this will certainly be an issue after all you were sent here as a representative of your academy to give presentation on modern society." she said looking bemused before handing him one of the sheets from the desk.

He scanned the page over and exactly as she said it was a release form for a student to take time off school for an official event. However the part that really caught his attention was his own signature at the bottom. Obviously he had no recollection of him signing this piece of paper but it was undeniable that it looked exactly like his down to the letter. This also explained why he was getting monday off school it seemed the whole situation was an elaborate bait in order to get him to attend this event. The next time he saw Isshiki he was going to definitely make her pay for this.

He sighed, things were very quickly going down hill. "I'm sorry I had no idea at all that I was going to participate, unfortunately I have no speech prepared so I'll have to decline."

There Perfect and polite answer to set him free of the silly obligations that had been forced upon him now he could enjoy the rest of the weekend.

"I'm sorry that won't do." Shitori replied immediately.

What.

"What?" he parroted.

Hikigaya may have been quite an expert in linguistics and his spouts with Yukinoshita may have improved his verbal wit but even he could be caught off guard.

"Sorry but you're just going to have to prepare something by monday we already have the slots planned out meticulously and it's too late for changes to be made." she gathered several sheets from her own desk and handed them to him.

"This is the schedule and guideline for your presentation. I've heard many great things about your skill from your teacher, I believe her name was Hiratsuka-sensei. It would be a shame if she learned her student was being unreasonable." Shitori spoke with candidly.

Blackmail was certainly not something he expected to have to deal with from her but that was one game that he was more than willing to play.

"It wouldn't be much more unreasonable than expecting a person with no prior knowledge to produce a presentation in less than two days." he fired back.

"I have the utmost confidence in your abilities Hikigaya, I'm sure it will be fine." she easily brushed aside his complaint.

"I'm sorry my parents expect to back monday I don't have time to stay," not a complete lie as he did tell them he wouldn't be back till monday he just hadn't specified a time.

"No worries we've already contacted all the parents to inform them on how late the festival would run." she responded gesturing towards the phone on his desk.

Looks like he would have to break out the big guns. " what if I said I don't want to."

At this point the other girl in the room who had been silently listening to the conversation started to get very nervous. Sona Shitori was not a person who easily backed off once her mind was set on something however neither did Hikigaya seem to bend under pressure. Not that this hadn't happened before, she was more worried about what she knew would be coming next.

"Well mister Hikigaya since you've already consented," she motioned towards the paper with his signature on it, "I'm disinclined to let you go free of your obligations, however I understand that that this issues seems to not be completely your fault therefore I'll offer you way out."

She reached underneath the desk and pulled out a very fancy looking chessboard before setting it on the desk between them.

"So here's what will happen you and I will play a game of chess. If I win you will write a speech of the quality that is expected of you and deliver it yourself. If you win I'll let you off the hook, feel free to spend the remaining time as a vacation. Will that be agreeable to you?" The president spoke confidently.

To be honest chess wasn't something he was particularly good at, after all it was normally a two player game. That being said he did occasionally solve the mate in 3 puzzles on his phone when he was particularly bored.

"Fine, I'll play along." He agreed but quickly appended, "obviously no one would be told if I didn't partake in the festival of course."

"Naturally." Shitori waved him off as she set up the chess pieces on her side of the board, "Well than shall we begin?"

* * *

 _Ten minutes later_

"I admit defeat," Hikigaya let his head hit the desk as he sighed in frustration.

Sitiri simply chuckled at his actions, "I must admit I'm quite impressed you lasted two minutes longer than I actually expected."

"No need to rub it in I accept my defeat I'll write up the speech." he smirked with his face hidden by the desk.

"I admire your grace in defeat I expect your speech will be wonderful, I'll be attending myself so don't let me down." she gathered up at stack of papers on her desk and passed them back to him, "This all the information you'll need about the festival plus the signed forms for when you go back, you're dismissed."

He picked himself off the desk, gathering the paper and putting them in his bag before making to leave the room. Yes he thought he would right a splendid speech, after all if hiratsuka-sensei had in fact recommended him than she knew exactly what he planned to deliver.

By the time he had left the school the day was already approaching a close, the sky taking orangish hue as the sun slowly sank behind the buildings in front of him.

* * *

"Ahh," he sighed contentedly taking a sip of his favorite beverage, "Nothing like a MAXX Coffee to take the edge off a stressful day."

He rested on the bench located next to the vending machine in the town square taking his time to savor the absence of people in his vicinity as odd as it may have been. The fountains soft splashing serving a perfect accompaniment to his mood. His thoughts quickly rewinding through the events that had occurred throughout the day, certainly he had slipped up to end as troubled as he was. Not to mention just thought of giving a speech to fellow students left him more terrified that he'd ever admit. He always tried as hard as possible to blend in with the rest of the crowd and here he was about to make a spectacle of himself. The only redeeming factor of the whole thing is that he would be able to crush their idiotic naivety and built up social constructs.

"Listen Issei …. To commemorate our first date would you mind doing something for me." an unknown girl's voice stirred him from his reverie on the other side of the fountain.

Damn he thought, some stupid couple no doubt trying to live up their 'youth'. Time to activate one his amazing 108 skills the infamous stealth Hikki as he slowly tried to find the fastest way to excuse himself.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next.

"Would you die for me?" was the only thing that alerted him to the real tragedy taking place as he saw quickly afterwards a spear of white light pierce the boy's chest whom she'd been clinging to moments before. The boy slowly collapsed onto the floor blood spilling from the new hole his body sported.

"Aghhk," he quickly cupped his mouth to stop the bile that was threatening to be purged from his mouth, unfortunately for him it also alerted the woman to the intruder that had witnessed the events.

"Woops looks like I didn't quite check hard enough to make sure no one was around, no matter I'll just have to eliminate you as well." The lady contrary to her former attire was now wearing what he could only describe as cosplay. She had long black wings as tall as she was and long thigh high boots with the rest of her body being practically uncovered except for the important bits.

He didn't take the time to ogle her appearance though, as soon as he knew he'd been found out his mind immediately booked into high-gear. Spinning around on his feet he ran as fast as possible in the direction he'd previously had his back too.

"How amusing I do love it when they run," her voice howled seductively behind him.

He just had to make it a more populated area where she hopefully wouldn't be able to continue to follow him. He brought to muster what little amount of athletic capability he had and ran as fast possible towards what he hoped would be a more densely trafficked area. He ran between two of the neighboring shops hoping to lose sight of her taking a couple of the twisting paths behind the buildings in sheer twisting panic.

"Too slow," he could hear the whisper behind him as he felt something sharp slip into his back sending him to the floor, all the papers in his bag flying to the floor. "Sorry little boy your luck seems to have failed you today, try not to curse me too much while you die. Now I have some more important things to go tie-up so just stay down and die, okay!" she winked at him before flying back the way she came.

His breaths grew slower in contrast to how more erratic his thoughts became, multiple people flashed through his mind in what seemed to be his final moments. His beloved sister Komachi smiling up at him, Yuigahama holding his shirt about to leave after the fireworks they had gone to see, Yukinoshita requesting, with a blush on her face for him to help her find her true self, Isshiki and her constant teasing, even his corporate slave parents flew by in the continuing acceleration of memories that he bore witness too.

Yet one thing, one feeling, seemed to stick out the most. He reached out trying to grab onto something that didn't exist in the literal sense, no he was reaching out for that elusive feeling that he had confessed to be the one thing that he desired.

"I wish I had found that something … something genuine." he coughed out sadly feeling his conscious slowly start to escape his grasp. The last thing he noticed was one of the many papers that had fallen from his bag was now glowing a bright blue along with a flash of light before he slipped into death.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So this is just some random idea that slipped into my head and decided to put it down onto some metaphorical paper. These two fandoms are definitely something that intermix so I assume that anyone reading this could end up a bit confused but hey who knows maybe it'll interest someone.**

 **Also I'm more than aware that my writing probably isn't great so any constructive criticisms or suggestions would be lovely. Thanks for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The sound of rustling sheets besides him was the first thing Hikigaya heard as he arose from his slumber. His hazy mind took in the sight of the sleeping body next to him, probably just his adorable sister sneaking into his bed again. He sighed before pulling the cover tighter around himself in attempt to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes letting the warm embrace of the covers and the gentle breathing beside him slowly lull him back to sleep. A thought came to him while he was on the precipice of sleep, the brief mental image of the person sleeping next to him flashed in his head. Since when did his sister where glasses?

He Forced his eyes back open and turned his body over to get a better look at his sleeping companion. A girl with black short hair and an askew pair of glasses laid beside him above the covers. The gentle rise and fall of her chest were the only signs of movement as she peacefully lay unmoving.

The memories of last night came unbidden back to his mind, a torrent of emotion and memories flashed by too quickly to take in all at once. He bolted up pushing the sheets off, his hands moved over his chest checking for wounds or any signs of external injuries. He became even more confused to find that only a slight scar had remained to provide proof that last night had been more than just a dream and not a figment produced by his imagination.

"... I see that you're finally awake." the girl next to him yawned, dragging her body up into a sitting position. She rearranged her glasses and flattened out her uniform of wrinkles that had been created during her rest.

Finally his brain clicked the person in front of him was Shitori, which only made it all the more awkward when he realized that they had been sleeping next to each other for who knew how long. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and there were more important matters right now than worrying about how or why they had been sleeping together.

"Where are we, better yet what happened. Last thing I remember was being on the floor in that alley …. Shouldn't I be in a hospital?" he morosely stared down at his chest, shivers plagued his body just at the thought of previous events.

Shitori frowned unhappily, her hands fidgeting at her sides as she searched for words. "I'm sorry Hikigaya it's truly my fault for not better handling the situation. If i had just …. If I had taken more precautions things wouldn't have had to end this way."

"You didn't answer my question, please tell me what's going on." he let out more harshly than he intended causing the girl to tense up.

"You're right my apologies, than I will be as straightforward as possible," she coughed before proceeding. "Last night you were attacked by what we have identified, with the help of a few other individuals, as a fallen angel. As you were dying you made a wish that activated one of our sigils that summoned me. By the time I arrived you were already on the verge of death and there was nothing that could be done to save you. For the rest, well it will be easier to show you rather than try to explain it"

Shitori got off the bed and walked to the front of the room before turning around so that her back was facing him. A few seconds passed where it seemed like nothing would happen before her shirt slowly moved down exposing her bare shoulders. Then without indication or expectation two black wings burst forth from her back.

She sat there for a few moments before continuing where she left off, "So you died … and then I had to make a choice. I chose what I believe to be the lesser of two evils but whether or not you agree with me is…" She trailed off listlessly her face a stoic mask.

He however was not fooled by the deception, he had spent a large majority of the last few years learning to read people. She was worried about something that much was obvious, and as he put the pieces together it didn't take him long to reach a definite conclusion.

"So you brought me back to life and now I'm the same as you." It was a statement more than a question, his heart hammered in his chest as all the implications of his situation hit him. His whole life had been turned upside down in mere moments and he was terrified.

"Correct Hikigaya, the summoning contract in your bag responded to your wish. I arrived and fulfilled it the only way I could and just like me you're now a devil. In hell we have something called evil pieces," she reached into the pocket of her uniform pulling out a pawn, "these allow me, the king, to reincarnate other beings into Devils. After being brought back you'll be considered part of my peerage with everything that it entails."

"So basically I become your property. Whether human or devil it seems the world still stays the same, people only exist to be used by someone else." He was angry, lashing it out with all his pent up fear and frustration at the unknown.

"Don't you dare say such things!" Shitori yelled, her whole body practically shaking, "It maybe true that some people in hell consider it in such a way but I will never treat my peerage like that. I've done everything in my power to keep them happy, I would do anything for them!"

"But you take advantage of random people who step into your life, do you want to be rewarded and complemented. Pretending to be a hero and expecting to receive the praise of others" He yelled back, the hopelessness he felt driving his anger forward.

Tears were freely falling from her face at this point, "I'm so sorry that I let this happen to you, I promise I'll do everything I can for you. Whatever it takes to make this right so please just, just let me help you."

He wanted to shout, he wanted to blame her for everything that happened rather than rationalize what had occurred. Those tears however, they were born from honest concern for his well being and he could not bring himself to continue to trample over her goodwill. He truly was the worst, the most disgusting of human beings after all he had summed up in the past exactly what he was doing now.

 _When humans are faced with truly terrifying circumstances, they don't think about other people around them. They're even willing to sacrifice those around themselves. By exposing that unsightly part of them, they can no longer get along._

By all right she should have pushed him away, rebuffed by his childish attitude and heedless insults. Yet here she was standing in front of him, shirt still barely hanger onto her frame, crying her out for a stranger she hardly knew. She surely stood a head above the rest of the world only able to act for themselves and not others.

"I… I'm sorry." was all he could choke out in the face of such overwhelming self disgust, there was after all truly no one else he hated in the world more than himself.

Shitori wiped her eyes with the ends of her sleeve, "No, you have every right to be mad after all nothing you said was incorrect. I selfishly decided to do this to bring you back on my own, just to assuage the guilt I felt over your death."

They both stood facing each other a heavy air hanging between them, the uncomfortable silence stretching into minutes with nothing said. He had to say something but apologizing meant nothing endless platitudes would only serve to make himself better and do nothing for the other party.

In the end she spoke up first while he was busy searching for words.

"I'm sure you have a million questions for me but it's getting late. Please stop by the student council office tomorrow and we can talk more." she gave him a painful smile before making to leave.

"I'll be there." he almost shouted her hand resting on the door, it was the only thing he could think to say.

She turned around and gave him another smile, this time much more warm before finally stepping out of the room.

He was drained, the tumultuous spiral of emotions he had gone through had left him feeling almost empty inside. His future was unclear and uncertain and the thoughts of having to explain his new circumstances to his family hung heavy on his shoulders. No doubt they would think him a quack, even his sister would probably just laugh it off and ask him if he was getting enough sleep.

He sighed dropping back into the bed before taking notice of a piece of paper on the nightstand. He read it over revealing his check in status at the hotel room that had been provided for him as well as information on when checkout and breakfast was. He dropped the paper and fell back onto the bed, closing his eyes. He stayed that way for almost an hour but sleep would not come easy to him, his thoughts tormenting him with worries.

He groaned removing himself from the bed before making his way over to the desk that was off in the corner of the room. If he couldn't sleep he may as well get some work done and he certainly had a lot of pent up emotions to vent onto the essay he began writing.

* * *

Hikigaya woke up the next morning to sound of his cell phone vibrating against the desk next to his face. He groggily reached out for it flipping it open revealing a text from his sister. He unintentionally let out a smile as he pored over the message leave it to his cute sister to help him out of his slump. He stretched out back sore from the bad posture that was him sleeping on the desk overnight. Checking the clock on his phone it was almost noon and he had an appointment to uphold. He grabbed his bag and put all of his night's work in it before leaving the apartment. Surprisingly even though he had gotten little sleep he still felt rather refreshed and able all things considered.

The Walk to the school was largely uneventful as he took in the unfamiliar scenery. The roads bustling with young students, enjoying their sundays off. All of these people living their life without a care in the world, largely ignoring the world around them. As he continued his trek to the academy he felt his strength wane rapidly as the sun continued to beat down upon him unabated as it hung high in the cloudless sky. Grumbling he consigned himself to the shade of the nearby trees to reduce the uncomfortable feeling that set in upon him.

After quite the exhausting walk he saw the sight of Kuoh academy just over the hill. Truly it was a magnificent school dwarfing his own by leaps and bounds, though it's majesty was lost on him. The school itself was probably paid for by rich parents or something and while he didn't necessarily harbor any discontent towards them it all seemed rather self serving to him.

As the gates of the school came into view he could see someone leaning against the wall, she was taller than him with long blue hair and bored expression plastered on her face. As he got closer she noticed his appearance and smiled as she looked up at him.

"Ahh Hikigaya you came," she stared him up and down, "not bad though the eyes kinda ruin it. I'm Tsubasa it's a pleasure to meet you you hikigaya."

He shrugged not at all phased by the slant directed at his eyes after all he had come to become used to receiving more vile insults than from a certain ice princess. The fact that his name was known also wasn't much of a surprise since she was most likely sent by shitori.

The girl was wearing the standard Kuoh academy uniform that he'd seen before on the rest of the students. She was quite tall maybe even taller than him with blue shoulder length hair and a face that he dare say bordered on handsome more than pretty.

"Well please follow me, I've been instructed to bring you to the student council room as soon as you arrived." she turned towards the school in a flourish and motioned for him to follow. "You know when I heard we were getting a new member you weren't exactly what I expected, don't get me wrong not that I disapprove or anything I just find it curious."

"I don't know what to say." and he really didn't after all the reality of his situation still felt like a distant dream at this point. What would happen from this point was an unknown and even an optimist like yui would find it hard pressed to feel anything other than dread at this point. The whole thought of being conscripted into some sort of devil group was enough to make a loner such as himself want to turn tail and run for the hills. Still he was forced to stay they had information he needed and while he may have been lazy no one had ever accused hachiman of being stupid, even hiratsuka acknowledged his intelligence if only to downplay his prefered subject matter.

"Then don't," she shrugged tilting her head to the side and over her shoulder to give him a look that he couldn't quite place but have been somewhere between pity and perhaps anger. "I understand I really do, I heard a little bit about what happened to you pretty unfortunate stuff. If it's any Consolation I know Souna will be hard at work to make sure the transformation won't be too hard on you and if you need any advice about anything you can come to me. After all you're not the only one who's gone through this"

The last part was barely above a whisper but he picked it up and mulled it over in his thoughts. It made sense that he wouldn't be the only person who had found himself in this situation, he made sure to store this information away for later in case it was relevant.

The offer of help was one that he needed but didn't want a curious paradox to his way of living and his current situation. He understood that he really had no choice but to look to these people for help but that did not change the fact that he quite enjoyed his solitary existence, even if it had taken a rather bizarre turn when it came to his introduction to the service club. Yuigahama, isshiki, yukinoshita were all people with flaws yes and while none them could technically be considered friends had proven to be at decent people and he couldn't hate where he found himself. Now though, this was something entirely else a total unknown from which there was no escape and he would indeed need all the help he could get which led him to the crux of the matter. Was Hikigaya Hachiman capable of accepting help from others.

It came unbidden, a still of shitori's crying face as she pleaded for his forgiveness but it wasn't the only thing he recalled. The disgust and pain of yukinoshita as he threw himself in the fire to fix a group was falling apart, sadness from yui as he destroyed his social standing even further to help at the cultural festival and even further back the bad reputation he had garnered by helping Rumi.

Truly if past evidence was to be reviewed he did seem to incapable of asking for help but he couldn't help but feel as if there wasn't anything wrong with that, after all on each account he he had succeeded right. At the end of the day each problem was solved, maybe nothing was better nor improved by his machinations but at the end of the day nothing was lost and that's what mattered. The fact that the people around him seemed upset over his solution shouldn't be an issue.

Right?

He was broken out of his thoughts when the girl in front of him stopped, opening the door to the room he been the previous day and pushing him inside.

"Welcome back Hikigaya." said sona shitori.

Or maybe he was wrong, maybe he had made the same mistake too many times now by not relying on others. Perhaps it was finally time to make a change in his habits and this the perfect opportunity

"So, let's discuss your role as a devil."

Or perhaps not.

* * *

 **AN: So I actually wrote this chapter at the same time as I wrote chapter one and withheld posting it till I had a firm grasp of where I actually wanted this story to go which to be honest I never really figured out. I'm posting it now simply because it's done. I am taking another look and I'll try to cobble something together and get a new chapter up since people seemed to enjoy this somewhat.**

 **A Thing I am curious about whether hachiman seems to ooc in the beginning, we know that he is capable of showing some real emotion in certain situations during the show and I felt like the emotional distress of just dying would be enough to trigger a big response but looking back at this chapter after I wrote six months or so later I'm not quite sure, let me know what you think.**

 **I at least promise the next chapter will come out a hell of a lot sooner than the last one.**


End file.
